


La forza delle donne

by davidesanti91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidesanti91/pseuds/davidesanti91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia partecipa ad un contest dove bisognava prendere spunto da una canzone, io scelsi "Le donne lo sanno" di Luciano Ligabue. Questa storia si inserisce in un periodo storico, ma è del tutto slegata dalla realtà storica, ho immaginato che le streghe in quel periodo non avessero, in quanto donne, molto spazio, qui vi è Augusta Longbottom (Paciock) che tiene un comizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La forza delle donne

_Erano radunate a centinaia lì nella piazza principale di Hogsmeade, erano lì per rivendicare la loro indipendenza, la loro forza._

_-Per secoli abbiamo lasciato, di nostra iniziativa, che gli uomini si occupassero del potere, mentre noi ci occupavamo della casa, della famiglia e del focolare. Oggi è arrivato il momento di essere più che un contorno nel mondo magico, è arrivato il momento che i maghi riconoscano a noi donne la stessa autonomia.-_

_A parlare così era una ragazza, avrà avuto sui venti anni ma pareva una strana creatura: i capelli stranamente corti , lo sguardo fiero, le mani strette a pugno, oltre che uno sguardo deciso, focoso e ardente ed altri piccoli elementi le conferivano un aspetto decisamente bellicoso._

_-Noi siamo donne, madri e mogli, ma siamo anche studentesse, streghe e sopratutto siamo persone con una forza d'animo e un coraggio pari e superiore a quello degli uomini. Noi donne streghe, al contrario di quelle Babbane abbiamo sempre avuto una certa autonomia, ma sono secoli che ci stiamo lasciando andare, secoli che abbiamo preferito essere in secondo piano, è giunto il momento di tornare sulla scena, è giunto il momento di mostrare agli uomini cosa le donne sono, e cosa le donne sanno essere.-_

_Fece una pausa profonda, inspirò dal naso ed espirò dalla bocca, poi riprese con maggiore forza d'animo._

_-Noi donne sappiamo cose che l'uomo non potrà mai imparare, sappiamo allevare un figlio, sappiamo accudire per nove mesi in noi stesse una vita. Conosciamo una forza che l'uomo non conoscerà mai, la forza suprema dell'amore, l'amore inteso come sacrificio.-_

_La piazza via via che Augusta parlava andava riempiendosi, e ad ogni parola della ragazza, la folla si eccitava, vi era una frenesia collettiva, una forza inarrestabile, una condivisione alchemica di energia. In quel momento come non mai, Augusta si sentì parte di una realtà troppo spesso per lei ostile lei che aveva sempre trovato intollerabile il sistema, ora stava per smontarlo insieme ad altre donne che come lei vedeva nel sistema un qualcosa di intollerabile._

_Augusta lo aveva ben capito che le donne sapevano essere qualcosa di terribile e potente, se solo avessero avuto la forza di unirsi e mostrarsi al mondo per quel che erano, e non per quel che fingevano, a volte anche con se stesse, di essere._


End file.
